Venice Again
by musik577
Summary: When Cammie and Zach meet for the first time, it's in Venice on a mission. The Gallaher Girls meet the Blackthorne Boys for the first time but what will happen? Cammie has had a tough past, especially a past incident in Venice. Zach and Cammie POV, Zammie
1. Chapter 1

**Venice Again**

**Cammie and Zach meet on a mission in Venice… What will happen? Thanks so much to ChelseaDagger14 for Beta checking this story and all her wonderful feedback! Also her story 'Going Under' is the main inspiration for this! It's really good! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my words and ideas :) **

CHAPTER 1

Cammie POV

The sun was slowly setting as I jogged through the neighbourhood park. Even though I only came back from a mission 3 weeks ago, I missed the thrill, the excitement of field work. But mostly I missed the feeling of being able to DO something. Not just sitting around. Not just waiting round the phone, hoping it's the CIA director calling. But so far, it was nothing. I jogged past married couples strolling through the park, teenagers sitting on the park seats, children swinging on the swings while their mothers gossiped at the picnic table. I picked up everything, every face, every smell, every noise, even though my ipod playlist was gently pulsing through my ears. And suddenly my heart quickened. A man was walking behind me, talking on a cell phone. The only thing was, he had been jogging in the opposite direction 10 minutes ago.

…

I stopped running, and chugged some water, casually observing the guy behind me. He was tall, handsome in a rugged sort of way and looked to the entire world a normal guy. But then I guess I'm not the normal world. I had to go confront him, but I couldn't

1) Flip him and punch him senseless, because the people in the park might call the police or something when they see this 100 pound girl beating up this guy

2) Shoot him with a tranquilizing dart but I didn't bring it jogging with me (a fact I seriously regret now)

3) I couldn't lead him somewhere private in case he's better than I give him credit for (which could be true, but I doubt it)

So I smiled. And hid. In plain sight.

…

I jogged up to him and smiled a sugary sweet smile.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted him wrapping my arms around him, placing my fingers on pressure points where if I pressed down he would fall unconscious immediately. I leaned in close like I was telling him a secret and whispered, "you have 10 seconds to tell me why you're following me or I'm knock you out and you'll wake up in India with the police after you," he just smirked at me and winked. I was momentarily stunned, did he know something _I_ didn't? "Honey, can we go somewhere more private?" he asked, smiling and staring into my eyes. "Who are you?" I whispered, my fingers pressing a little. He smirked again and reached into his pocket and pulled out a CIA identification card.

AGENT ZACHARY GOODE

AGE: 21

CLEARANCE: 6

I sighed and let go. The first time in weeks where I could kill someone but then it turned out to be a fellow agent. Go figure.

…

"So can I ask _why_ you were following in the park just then, Mr Goode?" I asked as we walked towards my apartment. He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, Ms Cammie Morgan," he replied, and smirked at my surprised expression when he said my name. I glared. He smirked. I opened the door.

"Explain." I said, folding my arms and standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm Zach and we're going on a mission together," he said, bored and straight to the point. I squealed and almost hugged him. Almost. He raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"What? I'm bored," I replied defensively, who can blame a girl for wanting to have a good time?

"We're going undercover in Venice, and we're stopping a major terrorist group planning on blowing up the Prime Minister," he continued. I tensed at the mention of Venice. A lot of memories stay with that place… ones I don't EVER want to visit again. He saw my sudden change in mood.

"What?" like he thought he did something.

"Nothing," I said quickly, not meeting his eye, "so when do we leave?" I asked, changing the subject, moving away from the past.

"Tomorrow morning," he replied, still staring at me, confused.

"TOMORROW MORNING?" I screamed, he flinched, I wasn't surprised.

"I only have TONIGHT to pack?" I yelled at him, staring daggers.

"Uh-huh," he said smirking, "so you better pack real quickly." And with that, he left.

…

Zach POV

I walked away from Cammie's house, slightly dazed and slightly dizzy. I knew for a fact that she was an amazing operative, everyone in the office always talk in hushed tones of wonder when it came to the Cameron Ann Morgan, and now that I've met her, I have to agree. I thought back to the way she so easily, and so publically came up to me and threatened to knock me unconscious (which I know fully well that she COULD do that if she wanted to) and felt a lazy grin spread over my face. I knew I was falling, and falling hard for this girl, which is something that I'm not used to. And hopefully she's falling for me too (wouldn't be surprised if she did) and smiled. I had chosen the right team for sure; the most amazing, and not to mention beautiful (just thinking about her deep blue eyes makes me drool) operative Agent Morgan; she's going to make this mission an exciting one indeed.

…

Cammie POV

I sat up that night, packing. It took me about 4 hours to pack, I took everything from thick, woollen jackets to thin tank tops. I really wanted to kill Zachary Goode, not telling a girl where she was going or what she was doing for that matter results in the girl using way more luggage space than necessary. But my thoughts kept drifting back to Zach. I thought about his green eyes, staring into mine, his annoying smirk which I wanted to slap off his face and his confident, annoying attitude. There was a lot I didn't like about this guy. But I felt pulled to him, as if there was something between us, something that drew us together. I thought about him as I drifted into sleep…

…

I woke up with green eyes hovering above me. And I did what any trained female agent does when faced with this situation. I flipped him. I heard him groan as I stared down at him and jolted when I realised it was Zach. And I was going on a mission today.

"Jeez, Gallagher Girl, do you need be so rough to a poor guy?" he stood up, scowling and rubbing his back.

"Maybe you should think about that next time you decide to lean your face close to an unsuspecting agent!" I pointed out, it was more his fault than mine. I was using self-defence. Really.

"Well, Agent Morgan," I raised my eyebrow at his remark, "maybe you should consider getting up earlier so that we don't miss our plane?" he shot back, trying not to smile.

"Fine! Get out so I can change!" I pushed him out of the room before he smirked at me again. Too late. I turned to see a certain smirk on a certain someone's face. I groaned.

…

I walked out of my room and suddenly my gut told me to duck. I did. But then I felt myself being slammed onto the ground. I looked up to see Zach grinning at me.

"Payback."

I shot daggers at him, he just smirked.

"May I ask where we are going?" I asked as we exited the apartment with my 2 suitcases.

"The airport," was his reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I figured that part out when you told me pack my suitcase! Where are we going, on the plane?" I snapped as I got angry. He smirked.

"Venice, darling."

**If you have a second, review? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cammie POV

I jumped up and down in my seat, so happy I could fly, which was what we were about to do for the next 9 hours. I looked over at Zach who was observing me, looking amused.

"What?" I snapped, wondering WHY he thought I was so funny.

"You know people aren't usually that excited to go life-threatening missions," he said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not 'people' per say," I replied sliding off my sunglasses and smirked back. He just laughed, but was it just me or did his eyes look… glazed? Imagination it is then.

"Now, where's my cover?" I said, eyes bright. He rolled his eyes and passed me a manila folder, and I felt like a child on Christmas morning, I swear I could FEEL Zach smirking to the back of my head.

NAME: Leanne Howards

COUNTRY: US but also has Italian residence

OCCUPATION: none

BACKROUND: Born to a rich family, grown up in New York; currently dating Daniel Nathans, a manager of many successful businesses; suspected to be a messenger between terrorist groups

I sighed. Perfect. I grabbed Zach's file, and sure enough he was my 'boyfriend' Daniel Nathans, an equally rich guy who was also a messenger. I leaned back in my seat as the plane took flight and looked to the boy on my right.

"So who else is coming? Assuming that there are others of course," I asked, hoping that a certain pair of former Gallagher Girls were involved.

"Um…" Zach scrunched up him forehead trying to remember, I thought it was cute, but I would NEVER tell him that. "A Baxter chick, A McHenry person and two of my buds," he finished.

"Yes!" I screamed punching the air. Everyone with 5 metres turned around and stared. I knew I better make something up quick, before people started to wonder.

"You mean we get to go shopping there?" I said loudly, looking excited while winking at Zach. Everyone looked away again, think 'typical girls.' Zach just looked amused. And he looked at me if I was mentally disabled or something.

"So um, you guys, know each other?" he asked smirking.

"Well, duh, I lived with them for like 5 years," I said, bouncing up and down again. Zach looked like he wanted to say something but then he changed his mind and just shook his head. Good, because if he said something about me, it'll probably be his last.

I tried to sleep on the plane but then I kind of didn't want to in case… But when I felt my eyelids get droopy I knew somethings couldn't be helped.

Zach POV

I watched Cammie sleeping by my side and wondered if I ever saw anything as cute and innocent as the person next to me. Of course I wouldn't tell her that, I liked my face the way it was thank you very much. But as I watched her, I notice her face tense, and watched as she mumbled something unintelligible and she started to toss and thrash. I took her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked dazed for a bit but then her face darkened and turned away.

"Um…" I started, not sure what to make of that scene, "what…." Was all I could manage. Cammie didn't turn around, she didn't move.

"Just forget it okay?" she said finally her voice uneven and sad. I didn't say anything. I just studied my 'girlfriend' and realized that Gallagher Girls had troubled pasts too.

…

We walked out of the Venice Airport and I watched as Cammie looked around in wonder. I had been to Venice tons before so I was almost used to the beautiful structure and wonderful views.

"So never been to Venice before huh?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She suddenly stopped. She tensed and looked away.

"No, it's my cover Zach," she answered, her voice stiff. I wondered if I offended her or something. I watched as she looked around like an amazed tourist. I had to say, she was most definitely a pavement artist. A very pretty pavement artist. A very smart and pretty pavement artist. A very….

"Zach?" she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hoping I hadn't drooled before, that would have been embarrassing.

"Where are we staying?" she asked, looking around and at the piece of paper in my hand which I had forgotten during my Cammie daydream.

"12 Forrie St," I replied and headed towards a black car parked at the side of the road. I pulled out a key ring and grinned.

"Let's hit the road."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Cammie POV

We got to the house, which was basically a very BIG house but it looked like all the others on the street, big and for rich people. I practically ran inside, dumped my bags in the master bedroom and helped Zach sweep for bugs. When we finished, I ran to the bed and threw myself onto it. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tired, Gallagher Girl?" someone said behind me.

"You have no idea, Blackthorne Boy," I replied with a yawn. Then something occurred to me.

"Um, Zach? Where are you sleeping?" I asked, kind of curious of his response. I knew we had to 'share' the master suite 'cause Bex and her partner and Macey and her partner needed a room. I watched as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well… depends on what you want," he mumbled. I smiled. He was cute.

"You can have that side of the bed," I said pointing to the other side of the bed, I watched as his expression changed from embarrassed to amazed, what, did he think I was the type to tell guys to sleep on the floor?

"Just remember, if you wake me up, you'll never wake up again," I threatened and closed my eyes. But then I stopped.

"Um Zach?" I said, a little hesitant. He looked around when he heard my tone of uncertainty.

"If I'm, um, doing the plane thing, could you wake me up?" I asked not meeting his eye.

"Sure Gallagher Girl," I looked up to see his watching me, kind of puzzled and wondered.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and before he replied I was already asleep.

…

Zach POV

I watched as Cammie slept on the bed, her breathing even and soft. I climbed onto the bed quietly not wanting to wake her up (I took her threat seriously, I really wanted to live up to 25) and not wanting to disturb the look of utter peace on her small angelic face. I thought back to the plane where she had tensed and thrashed and I knew that someone, or something had done something to her, and in that moment the thing I hated most in the world was the person that made my Gallagher Girl suffer.

...

I woke up with the sun streaming on my face, eyes still groggy from sleep. I looked over at Cammie and found her much closer than last night, we were almost touching. Almost. I got up and took a quick shower and then I swallowed a rising fear. I had to go wake Cammie up.

"Cammie," I shook her gently, "wake up!" I stood back in fear and wondered if she was going to kill me.

"Why, did you wake me up?" she moaned under the covers, her hair covered parts of her face as she tried to block me out and go back to sleep.

"We need to go pick up um," I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand, "Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman, Macey McHenry and Nick Cross." She threw off the covers and shrieked in happiness. Then she stopped. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my god," she said, her face white and terrified, "what are I going to wear?" she frantically started looking through her suitcase, looking for something to wear. I couldn't help it. I laughed. She whirled on me.

"I suggest you wear something acceptable too, Zachary," she said, narrowing her eyes, "unless you want to be put in a coma with a mascara wand by Macey McHenry." I stopped laughing abruptly and started flipping through my suitcase. Cammie smirked.

"I thought so."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Zach POV

We walked through the airport, waiting at the Arrivals for the rest of the group. When I heard screaming I knew it was them. Two pretty girls walked through the gate, carrying nothing but handbags. They rushed towards Cammie (I thought it was pretty impressive, one of the girls were wearing very high heels) and hugged.

"Oh my god guys!" Cammie yelled, "it's been ages!" They hugged again. I watched on looking amused, then saw Grant and Nick trailing behind holding bag after bags of luggage. They looked angry. But they also looked kind of dazed. I wondered if that was what I looked like when I looked at Cammie…

"Dude," Nick said, looking pissed, "how did you find the most worst, self-obsessed girl as my partner?" but he said this quietly because I think he valued his life. I shrugged. And smirked.

"My girl is amazing…" Grant said trailing off, still looking like a lovesick puppy.

"The British Bombshell I tell you…" He sighed in bliss. The girls walked over towards us. Cammie was standing in the middle, wearing a light blue sundress that made me drool when I thought about it; the girl on her left was tall and a soft brown coloured skin with dark curly hair, she looked fierce but she also looked striking, I guessed that was Rebecca Baxter; on Cammie's right, a girl with supermodel looks and designer brands with straight black hair and deep blue eyes eyed all of us. I tugged on my shirt.

"So…" Cammie started, pointing at who I thought was Rebecca, "this is Bex," a nickname then, Cammie then pointed to Macey, "and this is Macey," she turned to point to herself, "and I am Cammie." Cammie stared at me and I hurried to continue the introduction.

"This," I pointed at tall Greek-god-lookalike (or so I've been told), "is Grant Newman, and that," pointing at the sandy colour haired boy on my other side, "is Nick. And I am Zach," I finished off. The girls exchanged looks and grinned. The boys looked scared.

"Come on," Cammie said, starting to walk off, "hurry up!" And we trailed behind them wondering how we chose such girls for this mission.

…

Cammie POV

As we sat around the table discussing our mission I couldn't help but remember my last mission in Venice…

"So basically, Serie Mulana will be going to the opera show Friday night, 4 days from now," Zach said, startling me out of my daze. I looked at Zach as he continued to detail the mission.

"Cammie and I, posting as Leanne Howards and Daniel Nathans, will go and get the note that the group want us to deliver to the other party. So after they hand us the message, they leave. We have an hour before party no. 2, the one we need to hand the message over to come to us." Zach eyed us, his gaze lingering on me just a second more.

"So why do you need us?" Bex asked, pointing at herself and everyone else apart from me and Zach. Bex always wanted to be in the action. Even more than I do, to tell you the truth.

"Well, whenever Howards and Nathans go to the opera, they have people with them, also we need backup in case something happens." Zach replied looking at all of us, wondering whether or not we were going to be able to pull off this stunt.

"So we get the message," I started, as everyone's eyes snapped towards me, I twirled a strand of hair around my finger as they watched, "and we take it, but then we make a replica but with false info?" I asked, looking around. Everyone looked stumped for a minute. I wondered if they had already gone over this while I was daydreaming. Everyone stared at me. I tugged on my hair nervously.

"Well, we were thinking we could just knock out all the second party, but…" Zach trailed off, lost in thought, "I think your plan is better. We could get the message from the first party and give the second party a false idea or false meeting place or something then we could get them there." I thought about it, weighing all the bad with the good.

"I agree with Cammie's plan," Bex announced and looked around, "who _doesn't_ agree with Cammie's plan?" Bex glared at everyone and everyone suddenly chimed in an "I agree with Cammie" or a "Cammie's ideas great". I laughed, having Bex as a friend sure made things easy.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of today?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"SHOPPING!" Macey shrieked, pulling Bex and I by the arm. I swallowed hard, I looked at Zach to save me but he was watching us amused. I groaned internally as Macey, Bex and I walked out onto Venice streets, looking for the nearest mall.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Zach POV

I watched as Cammie was dragged out by Bex and Macey and I felt sorry for anyone who needed to suffer the wrath of Macey and shopping. I shuddered at the thought.

"So…" Grant starting, smiling at me mischievously, "what's up with you and Miss Morgan there Zachy?" Grant laughed at my expression.

"Dude, did you really think no one noticed you watching her through the entire morning? Almost drooling at her at the airport? 'Cause, man, you have it bad," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't… There's nothing…" I trailed off stupidly. I was going to get endless teasing because of this.

"I mean I don't blame you," Grant said smirking, "she's hot, she's smart and she's a good spy, why wouldn't you fall for her?" I felt a random twinge inside me; if they could tell I liked Cammie couldn't they tell Cammie was _my_ girl?

"Oh don't worry Zach," Nick said looking at Grant, "he's obsessed with his _British Bombshell_," Nick mocked the last words. We laughed at Grant who didn't hide his feelings a bit.

"She's ah-ma-zing…" Grant said with a dreamy sigh, then he turned to Nick, "so what about you and Macey?" Nick choked on the drink he had been drinking.

"Macey? She's a real bi... Oh she's super hot alright but jeez… she's like a cat with super long claws," Nick said, even though his eyes looking a little glazed. "Meow," he imitated, with a purr. Grant and I cracked up. Somethings are just too funny to be taken seriously.

…

The girls came back about an hour before dinner. Macey and Bex were practically glowing with the success of their shopping spree (each was carrying at least 5 bags) while Cammie trailed in behind them looking as if she was going to die. She looked at the couch as gasped, she ran to it and threw her bags on the ground and jumped on to the couch and closed her eyes.

"What did you guys do to Cammie?" Grant asked, looking from a glowing pair of Bex and Macey to a half dead looking Cammie.

"Nothing. Much," Macey replied, grinning evilly, "we only made her try 30+ dresses and 30+ shoes. It wasn't that bad," she added when Cammie moaned on the couch.

"So," Bex said, looking around, "where are we going for dinner?" A scream made us all jump. It was Cammie. She hadn't moved, hadn't opened her eyes but she looked like she wanted to kill someone in her sleep.

"If any of you, so much as _nudge_ me out the door, you're going to be in hospital for the next four months. Ka pesh?" Cammie threatened, everyone nodded, looking scared.

"Good. Now someone go order some pizza," Cammie said pointing at the phone.

"But…" Macey started, clearly not happy with pizza.

"Macey," Cammie started, cutting Macey off. Macey shut up immediately. I just shook my head. Girls are so weird.

"What are you looking at, Zachary?" Cammie's voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Nothing, Cammie," I answered like a school child.

"Good. That's what I thought." She smirked. I cringed. I guess they really do mean it when spies can see with their eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Zach POV

That night I watched Cammie sleep again. It's not like I'm a stalker or some dude who takes pleasure in such stuff, but it just amazes me of the vulnerability I see in her when she's not guarded, when her walls are down. But as I watched, she tensed. I flashed back to the plane and realised she was doing it again. I watched as she trashed and her face contorted, as if she was watching something so heart-breaking right in front of her eyes. She let out a small moan and her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. I couldn't help it. I pulled her into my arms and smoothed her hair, rocked her gently, doing anything I could to try to shake her from her world of terror. After a while, it seemed to work, she went back into a peaceful sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I had to know what had happened, what made sleeping such a terrorizing event for my Gallagher Girl. Tomorrow I will find answers.

…

"Um, Bex?" I said, a little nervously to the back of Bex's head who was reading a newspaper, "can we… talk?" Bex turned around and stared at me hard. She knew something was up and she knew it was about Cammie.

"Sure," she said as I slid into the seat across from her. No one else was up yet, Cammie was still sleeping peacefully. Or so I hoped.

"So, Bex, does Cammie ever have trouble, ah, sleeping?" I asked, uncertainty creeping into my voice. Bex looked sad, she stared at the table as she bit her lip. Uh oh.

"She's had… a rough past," Bex said at last, looking up into my eyes. I thought to how Cammie was so fearless, so brave. Then I realised. She was so strong when she was awake that she didn't let her past get to her, but when she was asleep she couldn't help it.

"What, um, happened?" I knew I probably shouldn't ask too much, it was Cammie's past after all; not mine.

"Well, her dad's had been MIA for years, but then she found him. Or the remains of him," Bex whispered, looking lost. I swallowed. Imagine finding the body of your father who had been missing for years of your life?

"And her relationships…" Bex started, not meeting my eye. Suddenly I felt something rage inside me. Did they _do_ anything to Cammie?

"She had… 1 and a half boyfriends, I guess," Bex said, her voice small, "the first was Josh, but that was like, when we were 15. It was mutual, their still friends now. But…" Bex looked up into my eyes and I felt like I was stepping into foreign territory.

"Jonathan Ross," was all she said. And that was all she needed to say. I gasped.

"_The_ Jonathan Ross?" I asked, mind flying. She nodded. I thought back to the stories about Jonathan Ross. He had been an amazing spy, he and his field partner were some of the most amazing of the time. But then during one mission, something went wrong, and Jonathan Ross took a bullet meant for his partner. His partner knocked out the guys and basically finished the mission but when she got to Jonathan, he was almost dead. He died in the operative's arms. And now I know who the operative was. Cammie.

"So were they, you know…" I asked, not sure of the answer.

"They were best friends. They were partners in the field and she trusted him more than anyone. They were considering going out but they thought it might ruin their friendship. Then…" she trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. I thought of the horror of having your best friend die in your arms, dead for a bullet meant for you. I couldn't blame Cammie for nightmares, in fact I admired how she could be so strong.

"How did she… how was she after…" I asked wondering how she dealt with it in the beginning, how she dealt with it _now_. It had been 3 years ago.

"She was broken," someone said from the door. We turned around and found Macey standing in the doorway, watching us. I knew she had probably heard most of the conversation.

"Look Zach," Macey started, not moving from the door, "I think you're an ok guy. Just…" she trailed of, searching for the right words, "don't do something that will hurt yourself in front of her, okay? She's had to deal with a lot and I don't want to see her like that again," she finished, looking sad. Bex got up and walked to the door. But I had one last question.

"Where…" I didn't want to finish the question. Bex stopped and looked back. She stared at me and whispered,

"Venice."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Cammie POV

"_Did you really think you could beat us that easily?" he smiled mocking at Jonathan and me as we stood frozen, watching the two men advance towards us._

"_It's such a shame to waste such a pretty face," he said looking at me smiling a slow, evil smile, "but I guess we need to after what you did to us darlings." Jonathan's hand tightened around my wrist, and I knew he was telling me not to get involved to stay out of it. I bit my tongue. _

"_You see, I was almost expecting better from you, Miss Morgan, after all, your father really was the most exceptional person. Well, until he got caught," he taunted me, trying to make me lose my cool, giving him a reason to pull the trigger that he had his finger on. I bit my tongue harder._

"_Well now that he's out of the way, I guess it's your turn now Cam," he used my father's nickname for me. HE used it. I snapped._

"_Don't talk to me about him you jerk!" I screamed, almost running up to him and flipping him to the ground. But Jonathan held my wrist, not letting go. _

"_Finally," the man laughed, "I was beginning to think I would have to kill you without a reason." _

_He pulled the trigger._

_I watched as the bullet shot towards me, wondering what would happen after it entered my body. But it didn't. A body threw itself in front of me and fell, hard, onto the ground. Jonathan. I screamed. It was a terrible sound. One of heartbreak and anger. Of guilt and sorrow. One that I've never made before. The next thing I knew I was flying. I knocked both men out with a single punch and the world slowed as I turned back to him. To Jonathan. I ran to his side, tears mingling with some blood on my face. The bullet hit him straight in the chest._

"_Cammie," he coughed, his face deathly white, "thank you." I cried, and tried to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood. Too much blood. _

"_For what?" I managed to whisper staring into his grey eyes. _

"_For making these the best years of my life," he answered simply, as if there were no doubt in his mind. I pressed harder at his wound._

"_Cammie," he started, coughing blood, "you have the most beautiful eyes," he said looking into them with a smile, he reached his hand into mine. I gripped them tightly. That's how I knew he was gone. His hand went limp._

_I screamed. _

…

I woke up twisted in the sheets but also twisted in Zach's arms. He smoothed my hair as I cried into his chest. I could still feel Jonathan's hand in mine, the way it fell when he took his last breath.

"Do you know?" I asked Zach finally, thinking he probably did know the reason behind the nightmares that haunted my past.

"I do… I asked Bex after…" he trailed off, his arms still wrapped around me. I didn't blame him. He was just doing a spy job. He was just doing it to protect me. I looked up into his eyes, and once again got lost in his green eyes, his concerning look and his caring thoughts.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just hugged me harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! First of all I have to thank ChelseaDagger14 for her feedback on this story! Also I have to thank everyone who has read, favourited, story alerted this; you have NO idea how amazed I was when I opened my email and found that so many people LIKED my story, more surprised that they actually took the time to read it :) So this is to everyone who read my story! 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my ideas; Ally Carter owns the rest :) **

CHAPTER 8

Cammie POV

We walked into the living room, with Zach's arm firmly around my waist. I held my head high and walked in. Bex and Macey both smiled at me but I could see that they looked worried. Grant and Nick looked up as we walked in and tried to act that nothing had changed. But everything had changed. Everyone knew about Venice now. And I was glad. Because I had finally set free a secret which had been pulling me closer and closer to the ground, weighing me down. And now I felt as free as a balloon. I smiled.

"So, guys, what are we doing today?" Nick asked looking across the room. I eased into a seat at the table and watched as everyone else did the same, Zach sat next to me, holding my hand gently.

"Well, we have 2 days until the opera," Zach started, his eyes deep in thought, "so realistically we only really need one day to plan and so forth and the other can just be… anything," he finished with a shrug.

"Let's plan today," Macey said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail (I saw Nick watching with a glazed expression), "tomorrow can be day off or something, besides, the weather's supposed to be good tomorrow, so we can go out." Macey shot a look to Nick and the guys and they swallowed. Me and Bex just laughed.

"Okay," I said with a grin, "let's start."

…

"Okay people, this is the plan," Zach started, as he looked at the sheet of paper which we had been discussing for the last 3 hours, "at 7.30 pm Friday we leave here, expected arrival at Opera House: 7.45 pm."

"7.45 pm we check in and get ready," Macey continued, "8.00 pm, Opera starts."

"Arrival time stated for and by Serie Mulana is 8.30 pm," Nick then continued as he eyed the sheet of paper in Zach's hand, "the Subject hands the note over and leaves approximately at 8.45 pm." I watched everyone at the table, their eyes bright and posture straight. They were excited. They were ready. I was ready.

" We have half an hour before the stated arrive of the second party, who is unknown at the current time but we will identify him with the coded message, 'well aren't the birds flying high tonight?'" Bex said with a glint in her eye.

"The half an hour is crucial as we need to copy and save the information while also making a replica with false information on it," Grant tapped the table as he spoke. Suddenly I realised something.

"Wait," I said just as Zach opened his mouth. Everyone looked at me.

"Do we know how to replicate the message?" I asked, not sure of the answer. There was silence at the table. Then Bex, Macey and I grinned at each other.

"Don't worry boys," Macey said with a smile, "we know the perfect person for the job," we smiled at each other thinking of a very small, blonde girl we knew very well.

"So do we," Nick said with a 'duh' tone, "we have the best person for the job." Macey narrowed her eyes at Nick.

"Your person can in no situation be better than ours," Macey looked annoyed.

"Oh don't worry, our person is the best in the business," Nick replied staring Macey in the eye.

"No," Macey started but I cut her off.

"They both can come," I said with a shrug, "it would look less suspicious if they looked like a couple rather than coming by themselves while all of us have partners," I said this with conviction but I also wanted to know who they thought could be better than our own Liz Sutton. Not likely. Everyone shrugged and agreed. They looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, so after we replicate it, we hand it over to the second party. He leaves at approximately 8.30 pm. And then we leave." I finished off, leaning back in my chair.

Macey leapt up, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Liz," we heard her say, "yeah I'm good. Anyway, Liz, you wanna come to Venice?"

**Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Cammie POV

We drove to the airport only hours after our discussion. Both Liz and the guy had been pretty close to Italy, so it didn't take long for them to catch a short flight to Venice. I stared out the window, the sky was still a lovely pale blue with streaks of pink and yellow dancing about in the sky. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I turned and looked into some very nice green eyes. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Zach?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," I said, as I watched him play absent-mindedly with my hair.

"For what?" he asked looking confused. I snuggled into him a little more, and let out a quiet sigh.

"For everything."

…

The boy's guy arrived first, we watched as he stumbled through the arrivals gates, almost knocking a lady's suitcase over mumbling an embarrassed 'oopsy' before heading our way. Macey, Bex and I grinned, already planning a date for this guy and Liz. As he walked towards us his face broke into a smile. The boys were certainly happy to see him, they 'man hugged' and talked. He turned to us.

"Hi," he said, sticking a hand out, "I'm Jonas," as we shook hands and tried to hide our smiles at our very formal introduction. We waited for half an hour for Liz's plane to arrive, listening to the boys recounting what's happening so far. Then we all turned when we saw a certain blonde girl walk through arrivals, walking into a flight attendant, and knocking over someone's suitcase with a distinctive 'oopsy daisy.' We grinned. Liz. We ran up to her screaming and hugging and of course a little teary, it had been a _month_ since we had all been together. There was so much catching up to do. We walked back over to the boys, who were looking amused but puzzled. Liz grinned.

"Hi boys, I'm Liz!" she said with her southern twang. She beamed at the boys until her glaze fell upon Jonas, who was staring, shocked, at her. Liz's mouth fell open into a wide, gaping 'O'.

"Liz?" Jonas said with a shake of his head, "what are you doing here?" he blushed faintly as he watched Liz straighten her blouse self-consciously.

"I'm here for the mission…" Liz started, fingering her hair, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the mission too," Jonas said, obviously stumped, which to me would probably be something very rare indeed. Liz and Jonas gaped at each other while the rest of us looked at each other.

"So do you guys, like know each other or something?" Bex asked as she raised her eyebrow at Liz while a sly smile crept onto her face. Liz blushed, a faint tinge of pink flooded her cheeks.

"Yeah… we work together at the office," Liz looked at Jonas who nodded absent-mindedly, still staring at Liz.

"That's good, 'cause you guys will be working together in this mission," Zach smirked at the two of them as Liz and Jonas beamed at each other. We started for the door, Liz leaning over to Jonas and talking excitedly about a new firewall which she made which she thought was much harder to crack. I looked at the time as we walked out the airport. 7.11 pm.

"Guys, let's get home," I said, stifling a yawn, "I'm tired." The girls rolled their eyes, they had been used to my 'tiredness' which occurred often and resulted in me sleeping in and being woken up by Bex and a bucket of cold water. And a lot of fighting after that.

"Okay," Zach agreed as he put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed lightly and smiled.

…

"Guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" Macey asked innocently as she looked at the guys. They shrugged. Macey narrowed her eyes.

"Um… sightseeing?" Nick said quickly, not wanting to be in the line of fire of Macey. Grant nodded fervently.

"Yes!" I said, suddenly excited, "let's go sight-seeing! I would love to see Venice," I thought to how me and Jonathan were planning on going sight-seeing after the mission. Needless to say, it never happened. Everyone agreed, and I smiled thinking back to the list I had put together of the must visit places last time I came to Venice. Suddenly I leaned back and yawned. I didn't realise it was so loud until everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I blushed.

"What? I'm tired," I replied defensively to the many looks and trying-not-to-smile glances I got. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I announced and flounced back to my room. I dropped onto the bed and felt myself drifting away into sleep, the last thing I remembered was feeling a certain pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist, and my own soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Zach POV

I woke up to an empty bed. Even though I knew that Cammie was a big girl and that she could probably kill a man in 50+ ways, I felt a slight panic when I heard her screaming in Macey's room. I burst into their room, holding an umbrella I picked up on the way in front of myself. If something had scared Cammie… I don't know what will happen. Bex looked up from a magazine as I crashed into the room. She looked amused and raised an eyebrow at me. But before I could say a word…

"AHHH! No way Macey, not those hair clips they hurt like OW!" Cammie's voice leaded into a shriek as I visualised Macey holding razor-sharp hair clips and poking them into Cammie's hair. I couldn't help it. I shuddered.

"No way am I going to where that Macey… I can't run in those!" I heard Cammie protest weakly as Macey just laughed. Slightly evilly if I might add.

"Is she… okay?" I asked uncertainly, even though I had been faced with everything from a crazy assassin to a rogue double agent, I had never been faced with Macey and a hair-dryer. And I didn't want to.

"She's going to be fine Zach," Bex rolled her eyes and looked down at her magazine.

"Now get out before she comes out or I _will_ kick you out this door."

…

I was sitting at the table drinking some coffee with the guys when Cammie and the girls walked into the room. I literally choked on my coffee. I gaped at Cammie, her strawberry blonde hair was slightly wavy as some parts were artfully clipped back, she looked a little uncomfortable in her white sundress, which totally flattered her build. It was short, short enough to see her long tanned legs up to mid-thigh. I tore my eyes away from a blushing Cammie and watched Grant, Nick and Jonas stare equally awed by their girls. Macey was starting to look impatient.

"Guys," she snapped, breaking us out of our trance, "I know you want to look at us, but shouldn't we be leaving?" A single ray of light shone from the window behind Cammie and illuminated her face, and in that moment I really thought that maybe she was an angel after all.

"Move," Cammie snapped, no longer blushing, "get your ass moving Zachary! I want to go to every tourist attraction in Venice! So MOVE!" See this was the kind of stuff which made me forget about Cammie being an angel.

…

We went from one site to another, from the Grand Canals to the Rialto, laughing and joking off under the glaring rays of the sun. I watched as Cammie's face brightened every time we got to an attraction, the way her eyes widened slightly and her mouth turned up slightly. I watched as she picked up a brochure for each thing, reading it and looking at each attraction in awe. We finally decided to split up; me with Cammie, Grant with Bex, Nick with Macey and Jonas with Liz. Cammie dragged me back to the Grand Canals, and we sat in a grassy area overlooking the Canals. Cammie looked so relaxed, so at peace that I wondered if this is what she looked like normally, when not in a mission.

"I remember driving past here last time," Cammie said, absent-mindedly, smiling at the Canal.

"Me and Jonathan had just checked into the hotel and we were going into town for dinner and just as we were driving past here, he made a very dry joke about my hair and I threatened to throw him into the water. He never said a thing about my hair again." I watched as Cammie looked slightly surprised at herself for actually saying this out loud, but I just smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me and leant her head against my chest.

"Well, Gallagher Girl," I cocked an eyebrow at her, "I hope you remember this." She looked confused.

"Remember what?" she asked looking up into my eyes.

"This." And with that I pressed my mouth gently against her. It was a short but sweet kiss and we were both blushing slightly by the end of it but Cammie just winked and said,

"how could I ever forget that?" I smirked.

"Don't worry Cammie, I will remember this moment always," and I did mean it. She leant up and pressed her lips lightly against mine and I felt her mouth curl into a smile. She leaned back with a giggle. I raised an eyebrow. Just as she opened her mouth at a comeback at my eyebrow her phone pinged. She looked down at her phone and sighed.

"Macey says we need to meet her at the restaurant we passed earlier or we're dead," Cammie said seriously, both of us knowing that we definitely could be killed by Macey. Very easily. And with a make-up kit. I held her hand gently as we walked towards the restaurant.

…

We had dinner at a very fancy restaurant, talking about what we had done in the past hour or so. I looked over a Cammie who looked so happy and relaxed, and then I realised that she had taken down her walls temporarily. I smiled at her across the table and she smiled back. We walked out of the restaurant, almost forgetting our mission tomorrow, only thinking about the amazing day we had.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Liz asked looking around. I had an idea.

"I know a place around here, it's this beautiful park and it's not really crowded, let's go there!" I said thinking back to the time when I had stood, breath taken by the park during my last Venice trip. Everyone nodded and headed towards the van. I drove down roads that were vaguely familiar, and I could tell Cammie was vaguely familiar of the area too. She looked lost in thought as I pulled into a parking place near the park.

"We're here!" I announced, looking back at everyone in the van. Cammie smiled.

"So, Zach, let's take a look at this beautiful park of yours," she laughed slightly teasing as she slid open the van door. I watched as she looked out and stopped. Her face whitened and I heard her gasp sharply. Everyone in the van looked at Cammie, puzzled at her reaction. Suddenly Cammie fell to the ground, as if her feet had given way. I rushed to pick her up and she looked up at me with her pale blue eyes.

"I've been here before."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Cammie POV

My heart raced as I looked out at the park in front of me. Of course I had been here. I had been here almost every day, as this place haunted my dreams. I looked back at my friends in the van, who all looked concerned and very confused.

"This is where Jonathan died," I said quietly, not meeting anyone's eye. There was a collection of soft gasps as they registered what I had said. I could almost feel their thoughts about how Jonathan had died in my arms, and now they knew exactly where. I slipped quietly out of the van, walking towards the park. It looked as it had looked 3 years ago. All soft and beautiful, the grass soft under my feet. I knew that everyone was still in the van, giving my some space. I stood there as the wind blew softly against my face, and I felt stray tears flow softly down my cheeks. I felt someone walk up behind me, I turned and looked up into those green eyes. I leant my head against his chest as hugged me softly. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. I walked slowly to the wall where years ago I had leaned against, laughing with Jonathan. I fingered the rough brick wall, thinking back to that fateful day. As I brushed my fingers against the wall, I suddenly stopped short. Now after discovering more than my share of secret passageways at my time at Gallagher, I knew what a door or a hiding place felt like. This one brick was slightly out of place. At a glance you would never know. But at touch you could imagine it was just a flaw in the building. But I knew better. I gently took out the brick and suddenly I felt a cool metal on the tips of my fingers. I saw a silver bracelet, along with a small piece of paper with _Cammie_ written on it. My breath caught. I felt Zach look at the piece of paper from my shoulder, obviously confused. I slowly opened the piece of paper.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I guess since you've found this, that you have finally discovered the loose brick which we leant against for the last 2 days. I always knew you'd find it Cammie. It was only a matter of time. I'm writing this two days before our mission, before the action starts. You're at the bakery across the street buying a light snack and I can see your silhouette in the soft light of the bakery. I smile at your back, knowing you're probably buying a chocolate croissant and a coffee, and probably buying a small pastry for me. I know that we've been considering going out lately, but I think I know what should happen. You see Cammie, I love you. But not in that way. I love you like a sister, a best friend, my most trusted family member. You mean so much to me. But I don't think either you or I really feel connected in that way. I know that one day you'll find someone who will see you like I do, an angel who can kill someone in so many ways. I'm laughing at your expression at that sentence. Your eyes a little wide, your mouth trying not to smile. I know you so well Cammie, and I think that we should stay best friends. I think one day I will probably die, because I have never been the best in the field. You have though. I was walking past a stall this morning and found a bracelet which to me screamed your name. And so if I'm ever gone Cammie, remember me. Because I will never forget you, Chameleon._

_Your forever,_

_Jonathan Ross _

I was crying so hard now, almost laughing at the way you would say one thing and suddenly switch to another, Jonathan like how you were in real life. I felt Zach's arm around my shoulder as I slipped on the silver bracelet. You were right Jonathan, it was me. A simple chain with a silver rose, and the moment I slipped it on, something clicked. Something was finally were it belonged. As I turned away from wall and started walking away, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. I had finally found Jonathan's last letter. I had found a part of him that I almost knew was there but could never find it. I slipped quietly into the van, with Zach's arm around my waist. I looked across at my girlfriends and silently handed them the letter. The guys read it as well. I didn't mind. It was something to set free, not something to cling onto. Everyone smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Guys?" I asked quietly looking at everyone in the van, surveying my friends. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach all turned and looked at me. I leaned into Zach slightly as I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Everyone asked, looking at me. I thought back to my conversation with Zach this yesterday I closed my eyes and smiled lightly as I felt Zach slide his arms around me.

"For everything."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Cammie POV

"Bex! Get me the black eyeliner!" Macey yelled, as I glared at her in the bathroom. I was sitting on a chair, as Bex circled the door in case I tried to make a run for it. Liz had ran from the room the moment Macey showed up clutching a backpack sized cosmetic bag, unfortunately I wasn't as quick. We were leaving for the opera in 2 hours and Macey made sure that the 2 hours were put to good use. Mainly, make-up. Macey swooped up to me, clutching a lethal looking eyeliner. I shot Bex a betrayed look. She shrugged at me and grinned.

"You're done!" Macey announced finally, raising her arms with a flourish.

"Yes!" I screamed and bolted for the door. Macey grabbed me and turned me to the mirror. My jaw dropped. I was looking at a person who looked sophisticated and chic. Which was why I was confused. My hair was pinned to the top of my head with a few curly strands framing my face. Even though I had been confined to the bathroom for half an hour my make-up was light and natural, just a shade darker around my eyes. I tore my eyes away from the gaping girl in the mirror and saw Bex and Macey smiling at me and holding a dark purple dress. I groaned.

…

We walked into the dining room and once again the boys gaped at us like we were space monkeys or something. This time, however they weren't alone. I was staring open-mouthed at Zach, who was wearing a black tux, and a really nice green tie which really brought out his eyes. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the deep purple dress Macey and Bex had picked, it was floor length and skinny around my waist; I looked over to the girls, Macey in a green strapless dress which hugged her figure, Bex in a black knee length which looked easier to run in than what I was wearing, and Liz in a floor length white gown which really made her look angelic. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Uh guys," I looked at Zach, "are we going in disguise?" The boys snapped out of their moment and looked confused for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, don't want to risk anyone recognizing us," Jonas said as he nervously fingered his tie. We went over to the disguise bag and started going through the stuff. I found a long black wig with a side fringe which to me screamed perfect and also picked up some grey contacts. I looked in the mirror and saw a stranger looking back at me wearing my dress. Perfect.

"Guys, let's go," Bex snapped her fingers in front of Grant's face. Everyone looked at each other, we could hardly recognize any of us. The boys stood up quickly and moved to our sides. Zach was smirking at me and I blushed lightly.

"You look amazing Cammie," he whispered in my ear softly, I almost shivered at his breath on my ear. I smiled up at him.

"You look pretty good too," I whispered back. He grinned like he won the lottery. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I look good. I am Goode," he said, reaching for my arm. I snorted in a very unladylike way. Then I saw our ride.

"Is that what we're arriving in?" I asked disbelieving at the long black limo parked outside the house. The guys grinned at each other.

"We thought it would be a good touch, I mean we are rich and all…" Grant said, smiling at Bex. I just shook my head and got in.

…

There was silence in the limo as we drove to the opera. Everyone knew what to do but a lingering question of what if chimed silently at the back of our minds. I looked over to Cammie who was staring out of the window, and I almost didn't recognize her as she sat there in her long black wig. I looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled. I was just about to break the silence and call out her name but then we stopped. We had arrived.

…

We walked up to the private box we had hired for the occasion, entrance only allowed to those who we had given tickets to, who in this case was party 1 and party 2. I looked at our crew; everyone was slightly nervous, Macey fingered her diamond earrings while Grant tapped his toe on the carpet. Cammie looked totally at ease though. It was her cover after all.

"Everyone ready?" Cammie called out, her voice steady and calm. Everyone nodded. Cammie smiled softly.

"Let's go." And with that we were setting up. Liz and Jonas hurriedly set up their laptops then placed them gently in a bag under their chair. Bex and Grant did a routine bug check while Macey and Nick scanned the rest of the audience for possible crooks and agents, Cammie and I were going through the schedule. We sat down silently at 8.00 pm and sat back to enjoy the opera.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Zach POV

At 8.30 pm Serie Mulana knocked on our door. We looked at each other briefly before I got up to get the door. At the door I met a man who I had seen from the photos of our briefings, he was tall but buff, his tanned skin slightly dark. I greeted him softly and led him inside. He looked around at the crew who looked up briefly as he entered and then went back to the opera. Cammie stood up and walked up to him.

"Mr Mulana, so glad you could come," Cammie said smoothly, her slightly Italian accent kicking in. He smiled at her and stuck out a hand. Cammie grasped it lightly and daintily shook hands.

"Mr Mulana, I am Daniel Nathans and this is my girlfriend, Leanne Howards," I said as I shook his hand. He looked back to Cammie and sighed.

"She is already taken? Ah, you are a lucky one, my boy," Mulana's accent was slightly South African, and he smiled at Cammie as she blushed lightly. She batted her eyelashes. I tried not to laugh.

"I know, she is beautiful, is she not?" I replied taking her hand gently. She smiled at me lightly. Mulana laughed softly.

"Ah young love," he said surveying the two of us before apparently satisfied and grasped my hand and a small envelope appeared in my hand. He nodded at the turn of us and abruptly turned with a smile and walked out the door. A silent breath was let out of the room, as everyone relaxed slightly. It was over, short and brief. Jonas and Liz started up their computer as I slowly opened the envelope and took out a single strip of paper. On it:

_Meet me at the abandoned factory near the Canals Monday, 7 pm. -Mulana _

That was it. The whole thing in 11 words. Liz scanned the piece of paper and changed the 7 to an 9.

"Is 2 hours enough time?" Liz asked, slightly worried. I looked at Cammie.

"It should be enough. It can't be too long otherwise someone could get a message to party number 2," Cammie said thoughtfully, staring at the piece of paper. Jonas printed off a copy. We resealed the envelope. Everyone in the room stared at it in silence. Finally Cammie said what was on everyone's mind.

"Phase two."

…

Cammie POV

We watched the opera in a silence, each thinking about something different. I held Zach's hand lightly, my eyes on the opera but my heart elsewhere. I thought about the envelope hidden under my skirt and then about the slip of paper which was now in shreds at the bottom of the bin. I thought about a lot of things. I weighed out our chances and realized that we had an 84% chance of pulling it off. I smiled at Zach who smiled back. My mental clock was counting down to when party 2 would arrive. I didn't know what to expect. A small Asian man, possibly or maybe a very tall Latin American? This time however, at 9.15 pm, we heard him come up, his footsteps a soft thud. We looked at each other and took a breath. It was time to play. I was still holding Zach's hand when the man came into view. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped. My world crashed. And then I realized that the previous 16% failure was going to increase a lot. The man was still on his way up and I felt like screaming.

"What's the matter?" Zach looked at me, wincing slightly. I looked down at our hands. I was clutching him so hard that his hand was starting to go purple. I let go and curled my hand into a fist, my nails cut into my palm but I didn't care.

"What is it?" Zach was getting steadily more worried. And yet I couldn't reply. I couldn't move. I saw the man, his dark blonde hair slightly ruffled, his clear brown eyes dark and unforgiving. I bit my tongue and felt blood.

I felt like I was drowning, in a memory that could kill me instantly.

I looked at the man who was at moments from the door. Even though he was wearing very different clothes I could still remember him. I would always remember him.

There was a knock at the door.

I. Couldn't. Breathe.

Because the man that haunted my dreams was at the door. The man that pulled the trigger that killed Jonathan Ross was about to enter the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Finally! It's probably going to be my last update… I've finally finished! This isn't checked yet so if I need to edit or add something, I'll update again :) Thanks so much to everyone whose read, it makes my day! And of course so much thanks to ChelseaDagger14 who has basically checked and commented on this whole story :) Some chapters are kinda short… :L Hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all XD**

Chapter 14

Cammie POV

Zach stood up to get the door. I could feel the bricks of our mission falling to pieces around me. I took a deep breath. I walked towards the door. I watched, as if hypnotized, as Zach reached out a hand and turned the knob. I watched as the man who haunted my dreams walked into the room. I placed a soft smile on my face and hoped he wouldn't notice my heart slowly shattering, every piece as sharp as glass, piercing me as I forced my eyes into his. They were dark brown. He was tall and looked like your average business man. But I knew better.

"Well aren't the birds flying high tonight?" he said lightly, his eyes dancing across the room. Zach smiled at him and extended an arm.

"Nice to meet you. Daniel Nathans," Zach said, snaking an arm around my waist.

"Leanne Howards," I smiled faintly at him, maintaining a steady tone. He smiled at me lightly, his eyes surveying me up and down. I suppressed a shudder.

"Nice to meet you both," he glanced back at me for a moment before looking at Zach, "I presume you have something for me?" I nodded and handed him the small envelope. He glanced at it critically. He seemed satisfied and smiled at us lightly again. His eyes seemed to linger on me for a second, but before I could be sure, he was looking at Zach.

"Enjoy the opera," he said smoothly before easing out the door. We waited, breath hitched until his footsteps faded into the muffled voice of the lady standing on the stage. I closed the door quietly. The room exhaled. Everyone relaxed a bit. Except me.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked me, looking concerned. I didn't met his eye; instead I stared right at the lady singing about a long lost dream, and I couldn't help but think some dreams don't stay lost forever.

"I'll tell you later," I said calmly, as I listened to a song with long lost dreams.

…

Zach POV

I glanced at Cammie. She was perfectly composed, graceful and elegant, her face clear and relaxed. But I knew Cammie. I knew there was something bothering her. I watched as she clutched her arm rest, I watched as her eyes swarmed with long lost memories. I thought back to how she had squeezed my hand, as if something was killing her. I watched as her face went completely white, full of terror. And I watched and marvelled at how she pulled herself together and put on her cover. Like a spy. Like a Gallagher Girl. My Gallagher Girl. I turned back to the opera and slowly counted down the minutes until I could talk to my Gallagher Girl.

…

The ride back to our house was quiet, nobody spoke. We were quite sure the mission had gone smoothly, but everyone knew something was wrong with Cammie. She didn't speak, she didn't look at any of us, instead she just looked out the window, at the white glowing moon, hanging above our heads. She fingered her silver bracelet from Jonathan, she had kept it in her pocket during the opera. I glanced at Bex briefly, she was watching Cammie silently, and she looked sad, as if she knew something. I leant over and grabbed Cammie's hand, she whipped around suddenly, startled at my sudden touch. I squeezed her hand gently. She smile faintly and turned back to the moon.

…

"What happened?" I asked gently as Cammie sat on the couch her face blank, staring at the floor. We sat around her, staring at her expectantly. She took a deep breath.

"I know that man," she whispered shakily. She clenched her hand tightly, and closed her eyes.

"I… I know him. He was the man who…." We looked at her uncomprehending. She stared at her bracelet and bit her lip.

"He was the man who killed Jonathan," she said simply, curling her fingers into a fist and thrust them into her pockets, as if those few words chilled her more than anything. Everyone gasped slightly. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are… Are you sure?" Nick asked weakly, already knowing the answer but having to ask it.

"I'm sure," she said lightly, "he's appeared in my dreams for the last three years anyway." She tried to laugh but she couldn't get it out of her mouth. She looked scared. I was scared.

"Don't worry Cammie, there's no way he could've remembered it was you," Liz clutched Cammie's hand tightly. The girls crowded around her, placing their arms around her. I glanced up and saw the guys looking uncomfortable, not sure what to do. I pulled Cammie into a hug. She leant her head on my shoulder lightly and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to protect her from anything that could hurt her.

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter doesn't really contribute much to the story… just a nice sorta one shot ish type chapter :) Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (: **

Chapter 15

Cammie POV

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my eyelids as I groggily eyed the clock. 8.12 am. I sighed and leant back. I jolted when I felt something behind me. I turned to see Zach asleep with an arm around my waist. I smiled lightly and snuggled into his chest. I looked up at him and notice him smirk and tighten his grip around my waist. I smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for Gallagher Girl?" Zach rubbed his arm and scowled at me. I giggled.

"That's for pretending to be asleep," I leant in close and touched my lips against his, "and that's for a nice sleep yesterday," I grinned lightly at him, but suddenly the events of yesterday rushed back. My smile dropped and I leant back into Zach again, staring out of the window. Zach squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry Cammie," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "no one will ever hurt my Gallagher Girl when I'm around."

…

We sat around the table eating bagels and drinking coffee. Cammie was laughing with Macey and Bex while Liz and Jonas were talking about firewalls. Nick and Grant were having a very engaging arm wrestle match while I commentated and watched Cammie out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly they erupted into laughter. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they clutched their stomachs laughing hysterically. When they finally settled down, Cammie turned to see me with a raised eyebrow. She giggled.

"Liz…" Giggle. "Do you remember the time we went bowling?" Cammie asked trying to keep a straight face. The moment Liz heard 'bowling' she blushed and cracked up, her hand flying up to her mouth, whacking Jonas in the face in the process. The girls were laughing again, tears flying down their cheeks.

"Care to share?" Grant asked, pulling Bex into a hug. Bex giggled and punched Grant in the arm. Hard. Grant laughed. I have weird friends.

"Well, you see, one day we went out for a town day and we decided to go bowling," Cammie said glancing at the others. They smiled and tried not to laugh. Liz turned slightly red.

"So it was us four girls and one lane," Bex said, eyes twinkling, "and obviously we took 10 pin bowling really seriously, I mean me and Cammie were both on double strike and we measured the angle, the amount of force and everything…." Wow. That was how spy girls were different to normal girls then. And of course being able to kill a man in 18 ways armed only with a bobby pin and a piece of pasta.

"Well, Liz was ok at bowling," Macey continued, winking at Liz, "but she was working on this new fire making tool that was due the next day." I glanced at Jonas, he was staring at Liz who was blushing bright red.

"Liz went up to bowl, holding her fire making tool in one hand while holding the ball in the other," Cammie laughed before continuing, "but just as she was about to throw, she tripped over a ball on the ground and both things went flying." At this point all the girls were in hysterical fits of giggles.

"The bowling ball went straight forward, and knocked all 10 pins down, her first strike," Bex choked blinking back tears of laughter.

"But the fire making thing kinda set fire as it was up in the air…" Macey grinned and elbowed Liz in the stomach.

"I didn't know! I swear I didn't!" Liz protested loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Liz was excited and punching the air 'cause of the strike but she didn't notice that she had basically set fire to the whole place until the sprinklers started," Cammie had calmed down a bit, her face pink and hair messed up.

"We ran away as quickly as we could," Bex laughed, "Liz got a A for her fire-making tool and the next time we went into town the bowling alley was closed." I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. And then everyone was laughing. And everyone was happy and relaxed. If only for a few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Cammie POV

We sat around the table, eerily similar to when we sat around the same table discussing the opera. We looked down at the piece of paper in the middle of the table and then looked up at Zach, who was the leader of this operation.

"This is going to be harder folks," Zach started, "we need to take out all of Serie Mulana's gang when they show up at 7pm and we have to make sure no alarms go off so party number 2 won't be scared off." There was silence around the table.

"Party number 2 will be hard to deal with," his eyes cut to mine, "they know Cammie but that shouldn't matter too much because we will need to knock them out anyway," Zach looked a little nervous, twisting his hands around his steaming cup of coffee.

"I talked with the Director yesterday and he thinks we can deal with them ourselves, he said he prefers knocked out than….." He trailed off but we got it.

"We have a 2 hour interval between the two scheduled meetings right?" Bex asked twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. Everyone nodded. I sighed lightly and ran a hand through my already very messy hair. Zach grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled.

"This is it people," I said, suddenly confident, "we can do this. We _will_ do this."

And I will. I personally will make sure that the man will be gone. I _will._

…

I stood on the balcony that overlooked the garden and watched the streaks of orange race across the pink sky. I shivered lightly, there was a faint breeze but it raised the hair on my bare arms. I couldn't help but dread tomorrow, meeting that man again. It wasn't something I looked forward to. I sighed and leant against the rail and closed my eyes. I felt the breeze brush gently across my face as I stood there, waiting for tomorrow. Instead I got something else.

"Thinking about me Gallagher Girl?" Zach appeared before my eyes as I blinked and realised that the sky had darkened to a blue and the first stars had appeared. He smirked lightly while placing his arms on either side of me. I snorted.

"Keep on wishing Blackthorne Boy," I didn't move though, just gazed up into those green eyes of his.

"Really? That hurt Cammie. Right here," he grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Cammie," Zach said suddenly, gripping my hand, "it's going to be fine," I wanted to believe him, I really did. I leant in gently and shared a sweet, soft kiss. I leant my head on his chest while he rested his chin on the top of my head, staring out into the night. Suddenly he jerked.

"Cammie! Cammie, look!" I looked up to the sky and saw a silver streak flying across the blue night sky. I sighed contently, watching from the warm and protecting arms of Zach.

"Make a wish Cammie," Zach's breath tingled on my ear as I shivered lightly.

I made a wish.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Zach POV

It was tense and quiet in the car. Everyone was slightly nervous as we briefly glanced at each other when the car pulled over. It was 5pm. Two hours before the scheduled first meeting. Jonas and Liz got out silently, heading to the café across the street. They set up their laptops and looked to all the world as two normal people using the free wi-fi of the café. The comms unit in our ears sparkled to life.

"I'm going in," Liz's delicate Southern voice chimed softly in my ear. There was a tense silence. Everything relied on Liz and Jonas. We had to know what was in there, what was waiting for us in there.

"It's not that bad in there," Jonas's voice suddenly appeared in my ear, "there are 5 camera's but we've looped them already, a few alarms, which we already disabled, and some other technical stuff which I don't think you'd understand."

"Thanks for that," my lightly sarcastic comment popped out before I could stop it. There was a titter of laughter in the car as everyone became a little more relaxed.

"Is it safe to enter now Bookworm?" Cammie's voice was steady and calm, her face even. Liz/Bookworm's voice replied shortly.

"Yes."

We got out of the car and slinked into the building. We were fast, agile, we got into the building in 14 seconds. I glanced at my crew, each was dressed in a black attire, weapons hidden in every possible place.

"Thanks guys," I called softly in the dim glow of the light. Everyone smiled and nodded. I caught Cammie's hand gently.

"It'll be ok," I reassured her, or was I reassuring myself? I couldn't tell, Cammie looked what every good spy should look, dangerous and calm, confident but sly. And I knew that Cammie was going to be fine. Because she was a Gallagher Girl. She leant in and kissed me softly on the cheek before walking away.

We got into position. And waited.

…

"They're coming," Jonas's voice rang through everyone's ears, the first sound we had heard since 1 hour and 16 minutes ago.

"There are around 20 guys with him. Muscle. Each person has a panic button which can summon an army within a second. It also sends out information to every terrorists out there that a breach is happening. We're disabling the panic button now," I felt my heart speed up. They were coming.

"Disabled. We also got location of extra guys and HQ," Jonas's triumphant voice was heard through our ears, "they're 10 seconds from you guys," Jonas paused before adding, "go get 'em guys."

"Good luck," Liz's faint voice echoed through our comms unit before the doors of the building sprang open.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zach POV

We dropped silently from the ceiling where we were concealed by the shadows. We looked like ninjas, so deadly yet so graceful, failing out of the sky. Chaos ensued. A moment of shock crossed the room as Serie Mulana and his guards stood shocked for a second, no less. Then we were hurtled into battle.

It was bloody. It was violent. It was frightening. It was 20 muscly guys who no doubt had way more experience and way more training in the art of killing people with thumbs than us; 20 of them against the 8 of us. It was tough. There were grunts as I felt fists connect with my face, my arms and other unmentionable places. I fought back with everything I had. Everyone did. We fought for us. We fought for Cammie. We fought for Jonathan Ross. We fought. Napotine patches scattered the floor. I watched as around me, muscly men fell, one by one. I had just knocked out a bald dude with a upward knee thrust and a napotine patch when I heard Cammie scream. It wasn't one of fear. It was one of anger. Of rage. I turned to her, her face blazing, her eyes wide. I saw a knife in the man's hand and a long gash along her right thigh. Blood pounded in my ears. I had to get to her. But I didn't need to. I watched as Cammie flipped him to the ground and kneed him angrily. I heard a loud snap before seeing the man groan and fall unconscious. Then I watched as Cammie flung herself up and roundhouse kicked a guy I had no idea was there.

"Zach! Behind you!" Liz's voice shrieked in my ear as I spun around and saw Serie Mulana racing towards me. I saw a flash of silver as a long, sharp knife whistled past my ear, missing me by millimetres. I kicked him and flung him to the ground and slapped a napotine patch to his head. I looked up to see that all the guys were down, knocked unconscious.

"Is everyone ok?" I looked around at my friends. They didn't seem to be hurt too bad, apart from a few scratches and bruises. But then I saw Cammie. She had single-handedly taken out 8 of the 20, almost half. She had a long cut on her thigh and blood all over her black clothes. She looked radiant though, she looked fine. I ran to her side.

"Are you ok? Your leg…" She looked down puzzled, and saw the gash. Her mouth opened into a surprised 'o' and she frowned.

"I don't even remember getting that. It doesn't hurt…" Cammie shrugged it off. But I went and pulled out a long bandage. I wrapped it around her leg, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath my hands. When I finished, Cammie blushed lightly and whispered a thank you. The others had started to pull the bodies of the unconscious men into a closet at the back of the room. We hurried over to help.

"Uh, guys? This is kind of small…" Nick trailed off as he looked from the men on the ground to the closet. The girls laughed.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Macey announced, flicking back her hair, "we've dealt with a much bigger closet crisis than this, I assure you." Cammie coughed into her hand something that sounded suspiciously like 'Macey's clothes' before grinning at Macey. She was promptly hit on the arm. The dragged the men in and within 10 minutes, there was not a body in sight. We were impressed.

"Okay guys," Cammie looked down at her watch even though I knew she didn't need to, "we've got 45 minutes left until party no. two arrives," we looked at each other silently. Then we smiled.

It was time for this to end.

…

We perched in the ceiling as we stared down at the door, waiting for it to open.

"They're coming guys," Liz's soft voice echoed in my ear, "there are about 20 men, like before and we have deactivated all their panic buttons etc.," she paused, "they look really tough though," she sounded faintly worried.

"They're around 10 seconds from the door guys," Jonas quipped.

"Good luck." And with that, the doors of the building sprang open for the second time that day.


	19. Chapter 19

**It starts getting interesting from here :) Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas and words… (:**

Chapter 19 

Cammie POV

I fell lightly from the ceiling, the ground rushing towards me. I touched the ground and ducked as a fist flew towards me a second after I touched down. These people were good. They were better than the others. I felt a spark of worry. I saw a goon running towards me, brandishing a knife. I promptly flung myself up and over him then slapped a napotine patch on his neck. He fell instantly. I turned to find more goons running towards me. I ran forward and spun elegantly before extending a leg a knocking the light out of one of the guys. I felt a sudden sting on my arm, I spun and found a guy holding a bloody knife. I ducked and swept out a leg before getting another napotine patch. I looked down at my arm and saw blood running down a long cut. I winched lightly and threw another punch at a mullet cut dude holding a baseball bat. I had just knocked him out when I suddenly saw Zach hurl himself at me, coming between me and another goon, who I hadn't notice creep up on me. I shivered lightly. I didn't want to think about what would've happen if Zach wasn't there. I mouthed a thank you before turning my attention back to the guys at hand. There were 7 or 8 left, and we were taking care of them pretty good. But then I felt a nagging worry at the back of my mind. Something was wrong. I knew it was. As I kicked and punched I felt it pulsing at the back of my mind. I watched as the guy tumbled to the ground, hitting the ground with a thud. Suddenly a vivid image appeared before my eyes. Jonathan tumbling towards the ground, and that man standing there laughing, holding a gun. Then it hit me. _I hadn't seen that man yet_. I felt so cold, so scared because something was wrong. I could feel it. Around me, the men fell, one by one hitting the ground by the hands of my friends. The last man fell to the ground as we panted and tried to smile. I couldn't. Suddenly there was a click behind me. I turned to see the barrel of a gun 2 metres from me. I looked up to see the man holding the gun. That man. He smiled at me and cocked his head, fingering his gun.

"Hello sweetheart, fancy seeing you here today."

…

There was such a deadly silence in the room it felt like no one was breathing. I certainly wasn't. I was staring at the gun pointed at my heart. The man smiled at me, a cold, hard smile.

"Cammie, it's been a while darling," he said smoothly looking at me, "tell me, how have you been these last 3 years?" I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was frozen.

"Cammie, don't you want to introduce me to your friends?" he asked innocently, his face calm, his features genuinely curious. I felt a spark of rage flare up in my stomach. I wasn't the only one. Zach tensed, looking scared and angry. The man noticed this. He smiled again.

"Cammie, another boy already? It's only been 3 years Cammie and already breaking hearts?" his voice floated around the room, threatening, lingering. My body felt numb. He looked at Zach.

"Let me tell you a secret," he whispered to Zach, "Cammie's little _boyfriends_ don't usually end up very well." He grinned at me coldly.

"Remember Jonathan darling?" Something snapped inside me at the mention of his name.

"Darling, last time I told you I needed you to do something so I could pull the trigger. But this time," he cocked his head and regarded me thoughtfully, "seeing as you almost threw me in jail the last time we met, I think I'm going to pull the trigger anyway." He shrugged and pulled the trigger.

**Like it? Cliffy? Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cammie POV

Time slowed down. I watched for the second time in my short life a bullet heading towards me. But there was no one immediately behind me. Everyone were at least 5 metres away from me, there was no way anyone could jump in front of me in this second. So I did what most spies are trained to do. I jumped. I leapt up and to the left but I was too slow, the bullet hit me in the leg. There was a sharp, paralysing pain as I cried out and tumbled to the ground. Spies don't cry or scream. I didn't cry or scream. I pulled myself off the ground and watched as my friends tried to rush towards me, only to stop when they saw that the man was still pointing a gun to me. He was still smiling. I was not. My leg throbbed as I stood, shakily, feeling warm, wet blood oozing down my leg. I snarled at the man. He laughed.

"We certainly haven't gone very far, have we Cammie?" he chuckled, still holding his gun.

"I know it hurts Cammie," he soothed as I blinked at him, "but don't worry." I felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered. He smiled at me again, cold and hard.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, young lady," he reprimanded me, like a school teacher, shaking his head disappointedly, as if I had let him down somehow, "you've ruined two of my plans now Cammie, and I must say most don't even get to one," he paused and stared me in the eye, "and none ever get to two."

"Well I guess I'm an exception," I quipped before I could stop myself. Even though I had a bullet through my leg and a gun pointed at my chest (again) I still managed to be sarcastic. I amaze myself sometimes too. He didn't seem to mind though. He laughed cheerfully, though his eyes remained dark.

"Ah Cammie, ever so funny," he smiled at me, I shuddered unnoticeably, "you really are most amazing." I was confused, what was going on?

"If we had met in different circumstances, I think you could have been great use for me," he continued staring at me hungrily, "imagine how powerful I would be when I could tell everyone 'hey guys, guess what? I've got CIA number one the Chameleon working for me!' wouldn't that be amazing?" he was walking slowly towards me, gun still outstretched.

"But then Cammie, you made me a laughing stock," he sound genuinely hurt and I couldn't help but realise that he was good, that he was better, "you had ruined my plans 3 years ago, making me more humiliated than I had ever been." His gaze was locked with mine. I couldn't look away. His eyes were dark brown, clear but they so clearly showed his evil.

"I used a lot of money bailing myself out of jail darling, and a lot of will power," he paused and ran his tongue over his lips, "I got out and became a failure. Beaten. I had fallen off the ladder which had taken me years to climb, by a single storm." I was barely breathing. He was close, if I reached out I would just be able to touch him.

"So then I began to climb again," there was silence in the room as each of my friends looked horrified and lost, not knowing what to do, "I had climbed a great deal, the fall had taught me many things. It had helped me. But then, one day, I met the storm which knocked me off the ladder. And well," he laughed a dry, humourless laugh, "you can imagine my surprise." I prepared myself. I knew what I had to do. I knew what he was going to do.

"And so of course, I had to have a rematch with this storm," he continued seriously, his face ever calm and steady, "I couldn't let it hit me off the ladder again now, could I Cammie?" he asked me gently, like a school teacher talking to a small child, reminding me of his superiority, his position in our little 'game'.

"No, Cammie, I couldn't have that," he blinked at me suddenly, as if realising a thought, "so then I thought to myself, how else to climb faster than to kill the storm? Kill the Chameleon? Wouldn't that restore me to my former glory?" Everything in the world went away, it was just me and him. Him and me.

"And so Cammie, I'm sorry about this but, you see, it had to be done," he stopped and pulled the trigger. Again.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it guys! The end! My first(ish) fanfic, last chapter (: Seriously, so much thanks and love go to everyone who is reading this right now cause it means you've probably read some of my story… So thanks! And, of course, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I, solemnly swear, that I don't own any of this… XD**

Chapter 21

Cammie POV

I launched myself up, flinging my leg out, feeling it connect with something small and cold. A shot rang out. I fell towards the ground, but I wasn't the only one. I looked up to see the man, sprawled over the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. I watched as he looked up at me, surprised, disbelieving as he saw the bullet in his chest. I saw as his last breath was an intake of air, surprised and unsure. I saw how his eyes dimmed and his hand fell limp. I watched the man in front of me die, just as I had watched Jonathan die 3 years ago in Venice. This time however, it was relief I felt. Not horror and panic. Relief. I looked down at the gun which was the same that had been pointed at me 3 years ago, in a park near here. And then I stumbled. I looked down to see blood still streaming down my leg, the bullet wedged in my flesh. I felt the ground vibrate as I looked up to see my friends rushing towards me. Zach reached me first, gathering me in his arms, burying his head in my hair. He was whispering about 'not being there' and 'not doing anything' as he looked up into my eyes. I saw horror and anger in his eyes, anger at himself for not being there, not taking the bullet now lodged in my leg. I reached out to touch his cheek but suddenly a flare of pain streaked up my leg. I gasped. I swayed gently, falling into Zach.

"Zach…" I managed to whisper his name before the darkness took me.

…

Zach POV

I paced outside door of Cammie's hospital room. The doctors had reassured me that she was fine, that she was just going through a surgery. I looked over at the people waiting at the chairs, all waiting to see Cammie. I saw Bex and Grant, both slightly pale and tired but there, talking quietly as they waited, Bex hadn't left the hospital since we came, she was sure and unmoveable so of course Grant stayed too, and so did I for that matter; Liz and Jonas were sitting next to Macey and Nick who all had bags under their eyes, no doubt from the countless nightmares that I also had, of the man, of the shooting, of Cammie. They had been here almost every hour, waiting patiently, for Cammie. I looked over to the dark haired lady with Cammie's eyes, Mrs Morgan, Cammie's mother. She was beautiful, just like Cammie. She was composed and steady; she was Cammie, only older. And next to her was a similar looking lady, who I now know as Abby, Cammie's aunt. I had heard all about her, she was CIA legend. And finally my eyes rested on Joe Solomon. He was Cammie's dad's best friend, he and Cammie were close, and he had been her mentor and her teacher. I had gotten to know him over the last couple of days, waiting here for Cammie. Suddenly Cammie's door opened. Everyone's head snapped towards it. A nursed smiled gently at us.

"You can go in now," there was a sudden scraping of chairs as everyone rushed towards the door. The nurse only just got out of the way in time. We ran into the room and crowded around Cammie. She looked fine. Radiant even. She was thinner, but her eyes were bright and her smile wide. Before I could reach her, her mom threw herself at Cammie, hugging her so tightly I wondered if Cammie might go unconscious again.

"Mom!" Cammie squealed lightly hugging her just as tightly back. She looked teary but happy. She hugged her aunt and Joe after a long hugging fest with her mom. They talked a bit, about Cammie and her leg about anything that didn't include Venice. Then they walked out of the door, giving us some space. Then _again_ before I could reach Cammie, she was attacked by Bex. There was a lot hugging and crying as the girls joined in.

"Cammie! What happened to your hair?" Macey cried despairingly, fingering her dry, limp hair. Cammie just laughed.

"You try using the shampoo they have here Mace," Macey shuddered at the comment. Liz was crying and still hugging Cammie, not willing to let go. Bex just held Cammie's hand beaming. They finally let go, and stood next to the boys. Then it was our turn, we walked up to Cammie, gave her a simple hug each (though mine went for a second longer than necessary) and talked lightly. Finally all of them left with promises of visits the next day and I was finally left alone with Cammie. There was a brief silence as I looked at Cammie. She smiled at me. I couldn't help it. I was at her side in a flash, hugging her to me again. I let go and sat next to her on her bed. Her head was on my shoulder, a perfect Cammie shaped place. She belonged there. It was for her.

"I love you Gallagher Girl," I whispered into her hair. She smiled, eyes closed and snuggled into me more.

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy," she said with a yawn. I smiled at her. Suddenly she sat up. She looked worried.

"Uh Zach? Can I ask you a question?" she looked unsure about something.

"Sure," I looked confused, what did she want to know?

"Um…"she started, "where do you _live?_" I raised my eyebrow at her question.

"I mean, I've never seen you around CIA headquarters before this mission, so I was wondering…" she trailed off. I smiled at her lightly.

"I live at 13 Shaftsbury Ave, apartment E," I told her, smirking slightly. I watched her eyes widen fractionally as she recognised that name.

"But… I live at 13 Shaftsbury Ave, apartment G," she looked so confused that I had to laugh. Her confusion turned to a glare in the matter of seconds.

"Relax Gallagher Girl," I smirked, "I saw that apartment E was on sale so… I brought it," I watched her expression. It was one of shock and happiness. She smiled shyly at me. I grinned at her.

"Thanks Zach," she breathed, her head still on my shoulder. I smiled.

"For what?" she raised her head slightly and gave me a _shouldn't-you-know-by-now_ look that only Cammie could do. I looked at her innocently. She sighed but smiled.

"For everything."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'd love to know :) By the way… Shaftsbury Avenue… ring any bells? Just a clue… was watching a very awesome movie yesterday (for like, the 10****th**** time) and that's where it's from! 3 Oh and, just letting you know, I AM working on something else… Gallagher of course! Should be up soon… (:**


	22. Epilogue

**Hi guys! I can't believe it, but this is it. An epilogue. I know some people were asking for one but I was, really unlikely but it happened. This just popped into my head. And here you go. The last chapter. The epilogue to Venice Again (: Thanks for all your support for this story, and I really hopep you like this (:**

"Hey Cams?" I look up from the magazine Macey gave me and look over at Zach.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about going on holiday?" My mouth dropped open.

"What? No holiday?" Zach asked, looking unsure.

"No! Of course I want to go on holiday!" I jumped up and gave him a hug. He grinned.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, still wrapped in his arms.

"Now," Zach said casually. Suddenly I felt the familiar cool sensation of a napotine patch on my arm.

"What the…"

…

I woke up in the passenger seat of a car.

Of course at first I thought I was kidnapped. Or maybe in some weird dream. But then I turned to the driver's seat and there sat Zach.

And then the napotine incident came back to me.

"Zach?" I asked dangerously, "did you, or did you not, just knock me out with a napotine patch?"

"I did." Zach grinned at my murderous expression.

"Hey! I wanted it to be a surprise! Plus, you're always saying how you never get enough sleep on the plane…"

He was promptly hit, _hard, _on the arm.

"Jeez Gallagher Girl," Zach winced and rubbed his arm, "you do realise I'm driving and if you hit my arm that may get us killed?"

I looked out the window, rolling my eyes. Please, I don't even hit that hard. He's lucky I wasn't Bex. The streets seemed familiar but I knew we were definitely not in the US anymore.

"Where are we Zach?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. I glared. He just smiled back.

"Just trust me Gallagher Girl," Zach said softly, watching me with his green eyes, "can you trust me?" And just like that, all my doubts faded. I smiled and leaned back in my seat.

"Of course," I replied simply and grinned at his smile. Of course I trusted him. He was _Zach. _My boyfriend. My partner in the field. I'd trust him with my life without a doubt.

But that didn't stop me from wanting to know what _country _I was in.

"Can you tell me, _please?" _I gave him my best puppy eyes (or what I thought was my puppy eyes look).

"You look funny like that Cammie," he said laughing. I scowled.

"I brought some food if you're hungry," Zach said, glancing over, "in the back," I leaned back and grabbed a plastic bag. I opened it to find a brownie. I smiled. It was my favourite.

"Thanks," I said before sinking my teeth into the deliciously rich chocolate, "you want some?"

"Ok," I leaned over and placed it in his mouth and he took a bite. He smiled a chocolatey smile. I burst out laughing.

"Hey Cam," Zach said when I finished laughing, "you know you have chocolate in your teeth right?"

"Did _you_ know you have chocolate in your teeth?"

We burst out laughing. I settled back down in my seat eating my brownie. Suddenly Zach parked the car. I blinked.

"We're here!" He announced, producing a blindfold from his pocket. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't you dare Zachary Goode…" I threatened but before I was even finished my world turned black.

"Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry at all. I cursed at him in Farsi. He laughed.

"Ok Cammie, I'm going to guide you out," said Zach before taking my hand gently and pulling me out. He lead me gently across a field of grass maybe, the ground was soft and plush.

"We're here," Zach pulled off my blindfold.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"Do you like it?"

"Wow… I'm speechless." I was looking, wide eyed at the Venice canals. Again.

It had been 5 years since our last visit to Venice, since that mission where I met Zach. It had been 5 years since I last stood in this very spot watching the canals. Since our first kiss.

"This is… perfect," I whispered, smiling at Zach.

"I wanted to come here, well because this is where I met you," I breathed in as I stared into Zach's eyes, "and where I fell in love." I blushed but smiled at him.

"Me too," I said, smiling. Suddenly Zach knelt down on one knee. My jaw dropped.

"And this is where I want to make this forever," Zach said, watching me with a smile on his face, "so Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

I watched Zach and I saw Venice again, the surprises, the reencounters, and most of all, Zach. And so I smiled and threw myself at him.

"Of course," Zach grinned and slipped a ring onto my finger. Not too big and bulky but simple yet elegant with a small diamond in the centre. Perfect.

We stayed and watched the sunset, holding hands and sitting side by side. Together and forever. And when we sat there and the sun started to set, I couldn't help but think that this was the perfect. I rested my head on Zach's shoulder.

"You know when I thought of the proposal, I hadn't thought it'll be like this," I smiled as I watched our entwined fingers, Zach smiled, "but then who would've thought we'd be in Venice again?"

**Ok, how was that? I hoped you guys liked it (: Review and let me know! Xx **

**Ok, now some other news.. In about 2 weeks are the holidays! And so I've decided to start a new story, this has been whirling around my head for ages so I can't wait to write it. It's going to be called ****Happenings**** and here is the very first blurb thingy about it:**

_**Happenings**_

_**Zachary Goode left on a top secret mission 6 months ago. There had been no contact, no call ins, no nothing. And so when he arrives back, things are different. Things have happened. To Cammie. And so the race against time begins. He has 3 days. 3 days to change everything before time runs out. **_

_**-"Things are different now Zach, things have happened since you were here. To Cammie." **_

**What do you think? This is not really a sequel to Venice Again, just a story really. So keep your eyes open for it guys! And thanks so much for reading Venice Again (: This has been such an awesome story to write and I couldn't have done it without you guys (: Thanks! **


End file.
